This invention relates in general to door closing assemblies, and in particular, to an assembly having a device for indicating the relative degree of compression of the closer spring.
A typical door closer assembly to which the present invention relates is connected between a door and its frame to exert a closing force on the door when it is released in an open position. Such a door closer assembly usually includes a relatively strong closer spring, which provides a reactive force for closing the door, and a dampening mechanism which resists the force of the closer spring and controls the speed at which the door closes. The closer assembly generates a closing force to close the door against normally anticipated wind force if the door is used to control access to a building from the outside, or force generated by pressure differentials within a building if the door is located within a structure.
The closer spring is prestressed so that the closer assembly exerts some force on the door in a closing direction even when the door is closed. This closing force must be overcome when the door is opened. Suitable means are provided so that the degree of compression of the spring may be varied to vary the reactive force generated by the spring. Since the spring is typically sealed within a chamber of the door closer housing, proper adjustment of the spring to obtain a desired reactive force has typically been a "trial and error" process. Trial and error processes are generally time consuming. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door closer assembly having a visually observable indicator means for indicating the relative degree of compression of the closer spring.